Trouble
by Amber Tate
Summary: Jack meets a recovered Pitch in the forest in Burgess. Even more twisted and evil than ever, Pitch horribly injures Jack. It's up to Mother Nature to save our favorite guardian. No OC. Actual Mother Nature from Rise of the Guardians series.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost was about to get himself into trouble…_again._

Laughing to himself, as he flew over Burgess, he thought about the _gift _he left for Bunnymund. The six-foot-one, loud-mouthed, stuck-up; _kangaroo._

After all what Kangaroo doesn't love a nice exploding carrot cake?

Jack knew it wouldn't be long before Bunny hunted him down. Peter Cottontail was a freaking _bunny! _Jack just decided to evade the ultimate drama Pooka for as long as he can manage.

Jack's laughter died down to deep chuckles as he soared in the night sky—the moon shining bright above him.

Not even a prank and angry Bunnymund could ruin Jack's spirit. Pitch was gone; Jack was finally a Guardian; He had gained more believers. Nothing could possibly—

Jack was cut short as something punched him in the gut. Feeling the air leave him, Jack fell from the sky like a fly hit by a swatter.

The Winter Sprite fell, hitting branches and falling hard on the ground; his body slamming onto the cold ground with a dull _thunk._

Jack groaned his head pounding. With his silver white hair glittering in the moonlight he slowly raised himself to his feet, holding his staff warily.

"That was weird…." Jack said to himself aloud. Suddenly, a swishing noise could be heard. Jack instinctively gripped his cane tighter and pointed it to a pine tree just ten feet away from him.

Nothing.

Jack arched an eyebrow but still stayed alert. Then the swishing sound was heard again—this time followed by high, cruel, laughter.

Jack's heart nearly stopped.

"P—Pitch?" Jack yelled his eyes wide. He was gripping his staff so tight his knuckles were as white as snow.

The laughter grew louder—yet it wasn't the same laughter that Jack had heard just seven months ago. It sounded ragged; as though it were in pain.

"Who else?!" The voice laughed. A dark figure materialized out of nowhere; half of his face was hidden by the shadow of large, snowcapped pine trees—that didn't make the visible features less menacing. The right corner was of his mouth was pulled back into a cruel smile. Sharp razor teeth that would make Tooth shiver were gleaming.

Both of Pitch's amber eyes could be seen—even if the left one was concealed by the darkness—glowing ominously in the moonlight.

Jack's eyes widened. "How are you here?" Jack demanded, his deep voice menacing. "The fearlings took you away!"

"Aw, Jackie. They merely…_improved me."_

He stepped out of the shadows.

Jack stepped back nervously looking at Pitch in absolute horror.

The left side of Pitch's face was mauled terribly. The upper left corner of his lip was stretched Joker style to his cheekbones. Three long gashes covered his face. His hair was matted, showing off bald spots.

"Pitch," Jack whispered, his blue orbs widened as wide as they could go. "What happened to you?"

Pitch scowled—looking way creepy than even the guardian of Halloween could manage. "Isn't obvious, Frost. _You."_

Jack faltered, lowering his staff slightly.

"Not the guardians," Pitch said, laughing humorlessly. "If it weren't for you they'd be finished. No…IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Faster than Jack could react, Pitch sent nightmare sand flying toward him. It knocked Jack backwards—sending him flying. He felt more weightless than even when he was surfing the wind. Finally, after what seemed like ages—

Jack's head slammed against a rock. Jack yelled out as a sharp pain came in the back of his head. Stars popped in front of his eyes, blinding him.

"What's wrong Jackie? Afraid to fight?"

Jack shook his head groggily. He used his hand and placed it on the rock—struggling, but managing to stand up.

"I am _not _afraid of you," Jack growled. "I beat you once and I can do it again."

"That was a while ago, Jackie."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Not that long." Jack cried out and launched himself at Pitch—bringing down sharp, bone-chilling hail.

Pitch waved it idly with his hand and it melted. Jack's expression turned to surprise as Pitch gripped him tightly around the throat. The staff fell to the cold, hard ground.

Pitch grinned, hyperventilating slightly. "Now watch me get revenge."

Pitch stomped his foot on the wooden staff—snapping cleanly into two. Jack winced…but Pitch was only getting warmed up.

STOMP

Three pieces.

STOMP

Four pieces and one cracked rib.

STOMP

Five pieces and two cracked ribs.

STOMP

Six pieces and four cracked ribs.

Jack's eyes widened-so big that blood vessels in his eyes popped. Creating blood spots in his eyes.

"How do you feel Jackie?" Pitch smirked.

Insteading of recieving an answer, Pitch got a glob of spit on his face. Pitch cried out in disgust and released Jack. Jack fell to the ground on his knees clutching his torso gingerly. With Pitch wiping spit off his face, Jack took the opportunity-jumping up and kicking Pitch in the stomach.

The blow knocked the wind out of both Jack and Pitch. Then, hoping on escpaing, Jack turned around and started running in the opposite direction. He knew he was being stupid-he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without his staff. Jack only managed a good five feet before falling face first in the snow.

Jack closed his eyes, heart beating extremely fast.

Footsteps. Then a hand closing around Jack's throat. Jack squrimed but moving hurt.

He was sweating heavily, tears of pain in his eyes. Pitch smirked, gripping Jack's neck tighter with his left hand. Then, Pitch slowly raised his left hand—it grew five inch nails that could have passed as claws. Savoring the moment; Pitch then raked his claws over Jack's stomach.

Jack's face contorted with pain; under complete and total agony. "Nngh!" Jack cried out, his eyes scrunched up.

"What's the matter, Jack? You can't handle the pain?"

Pitch grinned at his fullest and slashed Jack's stomach and torso over, over, and over. Finally Jack couldn't hold it in any more. He let out a high scream—a scream that no one would hear. Jaime wouldn't be able to hear him from the forest—no one would be able to.

Pitch closed his eyes at the sweet sound of Jack's pain and dropped him to the ground. Jack screamed again as his body crashed against the ground and curled into a tight ball of pain. Rips and tears were visible in his sweatshirt, and blood flowed thoroughly from his torso. Blood was also dripping from his head, where it had crashed from the rock previously. The blood all came from the fissure in the back of his skull.

"Pitch…." Jack groaned, his eyes half-closed. "S—St..op. Stop…"

Pitch raised his right hand and slashed Jack's left cheek. Jack screamed and rolled over onto his back, panting.

Pitch now only smiled softly looking at his worst enemy lying on the ground. "It feels different doesn't it? It's nice to see the tables of finally turned." Pitch turned, planning on leaving, yet paused. "And in case you get any ideas of simply _walking for help."_

Pitch opened his palm and a dark baseball bat appeared. He chuckled and then brought the bat crashing down on Jack's right knee cap.

There was a loud sickening crack and Jack's deafening scream.

"Good-bye Jack."

Pitch flashed a smile at Jack before melting into the shadows.

It was forming at the back of Jack's throat and Jack couldn't stop it. A sob burst from his lips and his chest was shaking.

Jack Frost was crying.

His staff was broken and scattered around his pained figure. Jack didn't know how many hours passed; but after what seemed like, forever, blackness tinged at the corner of his eyes.

Just before Jack Frost fell unconscious, he saw a mane of raven hair and bright forest green eyes.

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll be fine."

Then Jack knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BLOODY WANKER?!"

North jumped from building his latest invention, partially disturbed by the rude language. As if on cue, Bunnymund flung the door open; his face was smothered with icing and bits of cake.

"Where is he North?! I'm gonna kill the bloody Show Pony—"

However, North was too busy laughing his head off. The big Russian stood up, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes.

Bunny's eyes narrowed in outrage. "Y-You think this is funny? Well, ha-ha! Let's see what you think if a cake blows up in your face—"

"Bunny relax! Is no use getting upset," North exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Jack was merely playing joke."

Bunny scowled, glaring up at North. "That still ain't gonna stop me from gettin' revenge…"

North sighed dramatically, picking up a pair of tweezers from his desk and stuffing them in his pocket. "Honestly, Bunnymund. You grown…bunny," said North as he corrected himself last minute from saying 'Man.'

"Jack is teenager. Let him have fun once in vhile, yes?"

"Fun as in constantly gettin' me agitated?!"

"You overreacting is problem."

Bunny's whiskers twitched. "Just tell me where Frostbite is, will ya?"

North rolled his eye. "He vent to visit Jaime. He left last night, I is no expecting him until later this evening."

That just made Bunny even more agitated. "Fine. I'll hang around the workshop till then." The Pooka then stormed out of North's office, slamming the door behind him.

North groaned and slumped back into his seat.

_Bunnies._

XxX

Jack could smell the strong scent of Honeysuckle, Pomegranate and Rosemary. Of course Jack would know what they smelled like.

He spent every winter killing them with his frost by accident.

Jack's eyes were heavy and the back of his throat was burning. He could still sense what was going around him, despite his throbbing head. He could hear the sound of soft singing; pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. The voice caused his head to ache.

Finally, with great difficulty, Jack pried his eyelids open. At first everything was blurry, but within a few seconds he could see properly.

He saw above him a wooden roof that was decorated with white roses. Jack arched and eyebrow; moving his head to the side. Wherever he was, he seemed to be in a tree house.

And he wasn't alone.

A girl had her back turned to him, and she was arranging something in front of her. Vials and something that smelled so strong, it made Jack want to fall asleep again.

The most peculiar thing about the girl is that her dress seemed to be made out of leaves. It shaped her figure and covered all her skin except for her hips. What was even weirder? She had long, black Rapunzel hair. At least seventy-five feet of hair trailed behind her, down her back and onto the floor.

Jack tried to sit up, but when he did, his world burst into pain. Stars popped in front of his eyes and he screamed internally—all he let out was a low moan.

Jack heard footsteps and a pair of hands calming him—stroking his hair.

"Jack it's alright, please calm down!"

Jack tensed and reluctantly calmed down. The stars subsided and he was bewildered to the girl's face.

She had a long, pale face. Despite it being long it was beautiful. She had big forest green eyes and full lips. Her nose wasn't small or big, but it suited her face. However, she had a cold look in her eyes that made her look queenly. Which was weird since the girl couldn't have been older than 18.

"W—Who….you?"

She didn't answer, but instead brought a cool cloth to Jack's forehead. Jack nearly moaned in pleasure. It was cold and soothed throbbing head. Within a few minutes the throbbing stopped.

"To answer your question, Jack…my name is Mother Nature."

Jack squinted at her. "Isn't…..isn't Mother Nature….suppose—supposed to be…o—older?"

She scowled a rather puzzled look on her face. "No. Only mortals assume that. It's also rather insulting."

Jack smiled weakly, eyebrows raised. "Sorry?" He then grunted in pain, eyes closed tightly.

"Keep quiet. You need sleep. You are really kinda gross at the moment."

Jack winced and cast a bemused look at Nature. "Th—thanks for…that."

The corners of Nature's mouth twitched. She crossed the side of the room and grabbed what she had been tinkering with earlier—a white lily.

It was filled with the liquid that made Jack want to fall into blissful darkness.

"Drink this…it'll help."

Jack really didn't have much of a choice, for she grabbed the back of his head. When Jack didn't feel her fingers he realized there was a turban of bandages around his head. His hands jumped to his torso and he felt bandages there as well. One of his legs felt heavier than the other one.

"You have a lot of broken bones and cracked skull. I stitched all your gashes, as well." Nature said, as if reading Jack's mind.

Jack groaned, blinking at the ceiling. "Well, I seriously let myself get wasted."

"You did."

"Not…hel—helping."

"Why are...are you helping me? Where-my staff?" Blackness was threating to take over.

"I have it."

"Y-you better give it to me...mine-" Jack gasped, his head letting out a sharp throb.

Nature scowled. "I know you are a Guardian. I'll contact North as soon as you sleep since you seem so grateful."

Jack scowled. "Why-Why should I...why should I trust you?"

"Why don't you?"

He just stared at Nature.

"I'll contact North, I promise. You'll be out of my hands soon. The sooner you leave the better."

"You'd get along...along with Bunny...you two really like-like me to lea-" Jack didn't finish his sentence. He came over a fit of coughing and Nature tried to calm him down desperatly. Finally, after a good three minutes the coughing subsided.

Jack groaned, his eyes half open. "Just shut up and knock me-knock me out."

Nature's lips twitched again. That was closest thing she had to smiling. Finally she brought the Lily to Jack's lips and he drank it willingly. At the first sip his eyelids were already drooping.

Nature let Jack's head down softly till it was on his pillow. Instantly Jack Frost had fallen asleep. Nature stared at him for a couple of moments and then slowly walked out of the room.

"What are you doing, Saraphina?" She said to herself, closing the wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys first of all:**

**NO, MOTHER NATURE IN THIS STORY IS NOT AN OC. This is a Fanfiction. Meaning I can manipulate her slightly, but not totally. If you want to find out more about her then go on Rise of the Guardians Wiki, or just PM me. K? NO OC'S IN HERE!**

**I no own ROTG**

North was growing to get worried. Jack had been expected to be back an hour ago. Pacing in his office, nothing could be heard except for the tinkering of the yeti's outside and his deep footsteps. There was also the occasional disruption of elf mischief, but other than that was complete silence.

North peered out the window—not even tinkering would help distract him. It was decided. If Jack wasn't back by midnight he'd go out and search with the rest of the Guardians.

XxX

E. Aster Bunnymund was angry. _Very angry._

Grumbling, and being the normal drama king he was, he leaned on a counter and watched the yeti's interacting and replicating North's genius work.

What the hell was taking the Winter Sprite so long was Bunny's guess; all he could picture right now was having a _pleasant conversation_ with Jack.

What if Jack was teasing him now? Being late on purpose?

At the very thought of this, Bunny's eyes narrowed and his whiskers twitched in annoyance. That's it. That's exactly what was happening. Frostbite was messing with him more than usual.

"Bunny!"

Bunny flicked his eyes over idly to see North motioning Bunny towards him, standing amongst the sea of Yeti's. Bunny rolled his eyes and made his way to North.

"What?" Bunny asked rather rudely.

"Office," North said shortly.

Bunny raised an eyebrow which was hard to see amongst his fur, but nodded. "Whatever you say, boss."

North led the way to his office, and the moment Bunny stepped inside, he slammed the door shut; making Bunny jump.

"Crikey, North, you might end up wakin' the South Pole."

"Is Jack," North said nervously. "He vas supposed to be back hour ago!" North exclaimed, wide blue eyes filled with worry.

Bunny rolled his eyes yet again. "Frostbite's probably just messin' with us. Nothin' to worry about."

"Oh, really?" A new voice said.

Bunny yelped and jumped onto one of North's chairs, whiskers twitching nervously. North however, was dumbstruck and he searched the ceiling rather eagerly.

"Can it be?" North whispered.

Bunnymund looked at North confused until realization crossed Bunny's face seconds later. Disgruntled Bunnymund returned.

"It's been a while," Bunny said, dismay etched on his furry facial features.

There was laughter and a girl materialized out of nowhere. Mother Nature, herself, was leaning against North's office door. Her lips were pursed and she had a look of amusement of in her eyes.

"So you didn't miss me?"

"Well,-"

"—Bunny, shush!" North beamed down at Nature. "Long time no see, yes?"

Mother Nature actually let out a small smile. "Yes, North. It has indeed been a long time."

The two gazed at each other, Bunny felt like he was interrupting something. He cleared his throat hoping it would remind the two they were there.

Nature cast an annoyed look at Bunny, and then tried to move on with conversation. "How is Toothiana? Last time I saw her she had just been made a guardian."

North laughed. "Oh, Tooth is fine. Nightlight and Ombric are avay vith children and Katherine…have you heard about our nevest addition?"

Nature's expression turned serious. "Jack Frost? Yes…this is why I'm here. Jack was injured. He's ghastly…and it was all by Pitch's hand."

North and Bunny thought they heard incorrectly. Or at least they _hoped _they had heard incorrectly.

Though, judging by the Nature's serious look it was clear she wasn't joking.

For once, Bunnymund was at loss of words.

"Pitch?" North whispered, staring at Nature's green eyes. "H—How? The fearlings took him away—"

"—and only made him even more twisted than ever." Nature said, her eyes flicking down nervously at the ground. "The fearlings is what made Pitch, Pitch in the first place. He became the boogeyman by being attacked by Fearlings…the last moments of his mortal life was staring…staring at a picture of his daughter in a special locket he carried."

Bunny cocked his head. "'Ow, you know that?"

Nature suddenly cast a cold look at Bunny. "That is none of your business. Now, shall we discuss more important matters instead of getting into a row?"

Bunny stared at Nature and then nodded. "Fine."

XxX

"_Jack, I'm scared!" _

_Pippa's voice rang in Jack ears as her brown eyes stared at the cracking ice below her. More and more fissures appeared every second._

_Jack didn't exactly know what to do; all he knew is that he needed to save. Kneeling down and making his features calm he tried to soothe Pippa. "I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in….uh," Jack tried to think of something. He was internally panicking as well. _

"_We're gonna have some fun instead!" Jack said, trying for a smile. He slowly stepped forward, trying to prevent more cracking ice._

"_No we're not!" Pippa cried out._

"_Would I trick you?" _

"_Yes!" Pippa retorted. "You _always _play tricks!"_

"_Well, uh, not—not this time. I promise, I promise; you're…you're gonna be fine," Jack said, looking Pippa in the eyes. _

_Pippa shuddered and stared at her older brother that she loved with all her heart. Even if he did play tricks all the time._

_Jack raised his palm, his brown eyes warm and soft. "You have to believe in me."_

_It felt like decades past between just that moment. Slowly, Pippa swallowed. A light bulb lit up in Jack's mind. "You wanna play a game? We'll play hopscotch, like we do every day!"_

_Jack took a step forward. "It's as easy as one…." The moment Jack's foot touched the ice more fissures appeared in the ice; looking like cracked glass. Nervously, Jack bit his lip, casting a quick look at Pippa and then he pretended to be falling._

"_Whoa!" Jack said, making fun and smiling as he heard Pippa's laughter. "Two...three!" Jack said, taking quick two steps and reaching his shepherds crook which had been lying on the edge of the lake. He grabbed it and looked at his sister seriously._

"_Now it's your turn. One…" Jack watched as his sister bit her lip in concentration and staggered forward. More fissures appeared, causing Pippa to gasp._

"_That's it, that's it," Jack said, holding out his crook. "Two…"_

_More fissured and gasps from Pippa._

"_Three!" _

_Jack leapt forward knocked Pippa out away from the cracking ice. He didn't even notice that he was standing right where she had been before. Pippa let out a little "whoa!" and landed where Jack's crook had been just previously._

_Jack sat up bolt-right and exhaled at Pippa's shocked face. He let out a short chuckle and Pippa grinned at him._

_Jack then stood up, and made to offer a hand to Pippa—when the ice cracked and the ground was swept off below Jack's feet._

_Jack cried out and saw Pippa's horrified expression. She ran forward, but it was too late: Jack plunged into the icy water of the lake; accidentally gulping water._

_At least she was safe…._

XxX

Jack cried out and wrenched his eyes open. Cold sweat was all over his body and he seemed to by hyperventilating. It was only a nightmare…he was still in Mother Nature's tree house.

Closing his eyes, Jack tried to calm down. It was no use, however. There was no going back to sleep. It seemed that as soon as he woke up his injuries did as well. His head was throbbing and he was extremely sore.

Jack turned his head and decided to get a better look at the room he was in. Everything was wooden and floral. There was a mirror, dresser, and counter. Two chairs were next to the doorway and next to Jack's bed—His heart seemed to skip a beat: His staff.

On a bedside table his staff—or what was left of his staff lay looking charred and pathetic. Jack groaned, cursing Pitch.

How the nightmare king was back—Jack didn't know but he wasn't going to let himself be beaten that easily. It all started with repairing his staff, however….

With great difficulty, Jack heaved himself up. It felt as though there was a bus parked on his chest; it was HORRIBLE.

Panting, and a lot of pain later, Jack managed to put himself into a sitting position.

He gathered all the six pieces in his hands. This was gonna take a while….

XxX

Pitch watched outside the tree house as an ominous blue light lit the inside. Pitch couldn't get in…yet. Mother Nature wasn't stupid, she wouldn't leave Jack unprotected.

All he needed was to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny, North, and Nature had all managed to get to Nature's hideout in seconds, thanks to Bunny's rabbit holes, and after many complaints of North who had wanted to use the sleigh.

Nature cast a suspicious look as if she sensed something. "North, why don't you wait out here? We'll head back to the Pole as soon as we manage to get Jack down."

North raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Bunnymund, you come with me," Nature said, leading the said bunny to her tree. Bunny nodded, boomerang gripped tightly in his paw.

Nature led Bunny up a tree house that closely resembled somewhere Peter Pan and the lost boys would have lived. Bunny was impressed against his well—his warren was much better, in his opinion of course. Nature opened one door and Bunny almost felt his heart stop.

For once, just once, Bunnymund was going to say it:

He was a kangaroo with JERK written across his forehead.

Jack Frost was unconscious, slumped against the headboard. His entire torso was wrapped in some green looking bandages. As well was his head, with his silvery hair poking out around the edges. Two long gashes were stitched on his left cheek. His neck seemed fine, only long pink lines circling it. His knee on the other hand—Crikey, Bunnymund was gonna need something to drink. His right knee cap was bandaged more heavily than his torso and head—it was the splinters on the sides of his legs that made Bunny's fur stand on end.

And on Jack's lap was a newly restored staff.

Mother Nature cursed under her breath. "I didn't even think that he would attempt to try to fix his staff! It drained him—he'll be extremely tired—more than he should be!"

Bunny let out a short strained noise. "That's Frost bite for ya; stubborn as an ice pimple."

Nature narrowed her eyes at Bunny. "…well, I could use some of your healing abilities before we bring Jack to the pole. If he fixed his staff then his ribs should be repaired. That doesn't mean anything for his remaining injuries."

Bunny smirked slightly. "You want _my _healing abilities? Mother Nature, herself? Who saved North from—"

"Oh, go suck an egg," Nature grumbled, leading Bunny to Jack's side. Bunny chuckled weakly. For once the Pooka was more concerned for Jack at the moment.

"Damn it Frostbite, what trouble did ya get yourself into?" Bunny said aloud.

Together, Nature and E. Aster did some touch ups and Jack. Within fifteen minutes they had finished, with Nature summoning wind to make Jack and his staff float by his side. It was if he were on some invisible gurney of some sort or laying on an unseen surface.

Bunnymund swallowed hard. Jack was like a younger brother to him. Sure, he fantasized about wringing the Sprite's neck periodically; yet when his safety was threatened the Pooka was willing to protect the snowball.

Suddenly, a loud clang of swords was heard from outside, followed by a yell.

Mother Nature's eyes widened. "NORTH?!"

Bunny didn't need to be told twice. Rather than letting the Frostbite dangle in air, he scooped him up in his arms and bounced out of the tree house; he could feel the wind assisting Mother Nature in flying.

XxX

North could find the right comparison to Pitch.

_Snake._

He had appeared out of nowhere—slithered more like. North had barely managed to block off a wave of nightmare sand with his Russian swords. However, part of him was worried for Pitch. What in the hell had happened to him and caused to him to look so hideous was North's guess.

Pitch jumped back, smirking. "Well, well, North. It's nice to see you again."

North scowled, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Vhat do you vant, Pitch? I am even more surprised that you managed to come back. Though is idea of making kids not believe not old, yes?"

Pitch chuckled. "Oh, no. That's not why I'm here you stupid, fat loon."

North was surprised but he didn't show it. "Then _vhy?"_

Pitch grinned, his yellow-amber eyes twinkling. "Isn't obvious?" He burst into laughter—loud, deep, humorless laughs. "Does there have to be some plot where the villain takes his absolute revenge on the heroes?" Pitch stated mockingly, waving his hands.

"No. No, no, no. This is about _my _revenge. My satisfaction of you all losing your newest member—"

Pitch was cut short when North leapt at him, yelling out a fierce battle cry. "YOU VILL NOT TOUCH JACK AGAIN!"

Pitch melted into the shadows; The tip of North's blade met the ground instead. Behind North, Pitch's voice was amused.

"No, North. I actually thought of it last night, it's quite brilliant, actually. Why kill him? That seemed to be the best idea at first…but I thought then, why not do so much more? Why not make him into a…_fearling?"_

North's heart almost stopped beating.

Pitch grin shrunk down to a good natured smile. "So that's why I'm back…I also heard that blasted Mother Nature had saved him. Well, as whoever says all the time: _The more the merrier."_

The door of the tree house burst open and Bunnymund hopped out holding a limp Jack in his arms. Mother Nature held Jack's staff and an odd expression crossed her face when she saw Pitch.

Bunnymund however wasn't so curious.

"PITCH!" Bunny snarled, handing Jack to Mother Nature who almost fell under the weight of the teenage boy.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PICES YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bunny launched himself at Pitch.

"ASTER, NO!" North cried out trying to warn Bunny but it was too late. Pitch grinned and spread his arms. Dark sand swirled around him like a dust storm—Bunny, in midair, suddenly felt afraid—it nailed Bunny and sucked Bunny in the dustorm.

"NO!" North cried trying to launch himself forward; however wind was pulling him back. Mother Nature watched with tears brimming the corner of her eyes; commanding the winds to stop North.

"NORTH!" Mother Nature called her voice hoarse from sadness and supporting Jack. "IT'S TOO LATE—"

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!"

But it was….

The dust storm subsided and figure lay at Pitch's feet. Pitch breathed hard looking pleased with himself. "You may rise now, my dear fearling."

Jack stirred and cracked his eyes open; looking for the noise that was disrupting his sleep.

A tall, dark sandy version of what used to be Bunny stood up. It turned and slowly faced North, Nature, and Jack.

Its yellow pupiless eyes looked at them unrecognizably.

Pitch let loose one word:

"Attack."


	5. Boston: AN

**Hello viewers! I'm here on an unhappy note. I'm sure all of you have heard of the unfortunate bombing at the Boston Marathon tonight. Why people do such evil things, it just sets my teeth on edge. First the shooting at Batman; Then shooting at Elementary School; and now a marathon. I don't live in Boston, yet everyone of those people will be in my prayers tonight. If you live in Boston or are related or friends with any of the killed or injured-I will pray for you and your family. I love all of you and I'm so, so sorry if this event has caused you truama or loss. I know these words may not mean much, especially on a Fanfiction website, but I really do mean them. I really, really, really do.**

**Stay safe.**

**~Amber**


	6. Chapter 5

That woke Jack up.

His blue eyes shot open fully at the sight of possessed Bunnymund. The sand melted and a dark furred Bunny stood there with yellow eyes.

Adrenaline pumped into Jack and he pushed himself away from Mother Nature, grabbing his staff. Even Mother Nature herself was so shocked she didn't care about Jack getting up.

The wind lifted Jack several feet in the air so he wasn't laboring his broken leg. Like a time bomb ready to go off, Jack launched up into the air—swinging his cane upwards. Next thing Pitch heard was a loud battle cry and Pitch's world went white.

Pitch was blown backwards, zooming like a missile through hundreds of pine trees.

"JACK!" North cried, looking at the sickly looking Winter Sprite. "You is injured! No fighting! GO!"

Jack looked back and scowled. "I'M FINE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The wind lowered Jack to the Fearling Bunnymund; just an inch off the ground from his injured leg. North cursed, gripping his swords tighter. If the fearling Bunny even twitched his whiskers he not hesitate to knock Jack out of the way.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered his voice deep and a tad bit hesitant. "C—can you hear…hear me?" Jack asked, pausing to swallow.

The fearling Bunny blinked once. Then faster than anyone could react; unsheathed his boomerang and nailed Jack on the forehead. The guardian of mischief crumpled to the ground, moaning loudly.

That did it.

North was there faster than even the Tooth fairy on a sugar high with her ADHD acting up could. North hit Bunny's paw with the butt of his swords, causing the boomerang to clatter to the ground. Bunny snarled and jumped up, hitting North straight in the chest. The blow knocked North backwards, leaving him winded, lying next to Jack.

Since he still had his staff in hand, Jack raised it and sent ice spiraling in Bunny's direction. The ice blew the Pooka backwards, through the forest, and out of sight.

North cursed in rapid Russian, sitting up (Which was quite hard for a huge guy) and looking at Jack. The stitches on his cheek had opened, with blood running down the side of his face and down his neck. Blood spots were even starting to spread beneath the pale green bandages wrapped around his bare torso. Jack was breathing hard and took a moment to let his head rest against the ground, closing his eyes.

"Jack," North whispered, his fatherly side for Jack showing. "Vhat did you get into?"

Jack shook his head. "Pitch…revenge…you—you have to—get...away…." A fat bruise was visible on Jack's forehead. He turned onto his stomach and pathetically tried to crawl away.

North scowled. He stood up; grabbed Jack by the shoulder and helped the boy up. Throwing Jack's arm over his shoulders and supporting his waist. Jack was so frail and smaller than North, his feet were off the ground which would have made the moment more comical if it weren't for the current situation.

"You are going to Pole, that is final."

Jack made a sound to argue but one look from North and Jack knew there was no point. Nature watched them warily.

"Nature you should come as vell. You not safe out here with Pitch."

"Honestly, North I can take care of myself. Jack will be in better hands with you."

"You are better healer. Vith Aster a fearling, Ve'll need someone until we can cure him."

"You actually admitted I was the better healer? Are you sure Jack is the injured one?"

"I never said…did it need saying—?"

"_How about you both stop flirting and get us out of here?!"_ Jack complained, his head giving a sharp throb.

North and Nature turned bright red. Nature opened her mouth to argue, but suddenly her eyes bulged.

"**LOOK OUT!"**

A searing pain hit Jack's back and he let out a high scream. Blood burst onto his lips and he fell unconscious on the spot.

A black arrow made of sand had hit Jack in the back. Instead of piercing him all the way, it crumbled into the open wound and into his body.

Pitch stood two miles away, his bow still arched.

Th guardian began to thrash and North couldn't hold him still. The teen dropped to the ground his body spazzing uncontrollably.

North's anger flared up and he turned to take on Pitch—

But someone beat him to it.

If anything was scary—it was Nature…literally. Her hair swirled behind her as she flew at top speed, her eyes white and pupil less. The sky turned dark gray and lightning cackled—the faster she flew the more the wind picked up. Even the nightmare king was paralyzed to move. She screamed and lightning flew from the sky and hit the ground in front of Pitch. Pitch's gold irises grew wide and he flew off like a coward.

The storm still swirled around Nature and North only watched in horror. He bent down picked up the thrashing Jack and watched Nature still causing a wreck. Trees fell down like dominoes.

"NATURE! YOU CAN STOP!"

She turned toward North, and slowly her eyes turned normal. The wind died down and the sky turned blue again. She lowered herself, looked at Jack and said:

"We need to get him to the Pole. NOW."

XxX

Jack was in pain. Serious pain.

He woke up in a room with dull light, flat on his stomach. He could feel people messing with his back and it HURT.

He cried out and tried to get off the table, but more hands prevented him from climbing off. He saw a blur of gold, feathers, white hair, and black hair.

"Jack!" A distant voice cried, sounding as though she were in a tunnel. "It's okay! You'll be fine! Please we need you to relax!"

"He's crying, Tooth," another voice said sounding like a boy's. "I don't know if Katherine…"

"Nightlight! Katherine wouldn't be able to help—"

Jack felt his skin get poked again and he let out a fresh scream, leaving everyone deaf. Blood splattered the ground as his body thrashed uncontrollably.

"SANDY!" North's voice boomed sounding far away. "KNOCK HIM OUT!"

Jack knew nothing more.


	7. Chapter 6

Tooth watched Jack with tears in her eyes. Her hands stroked his uninjured cheek, as she watched his still figure. It had been three days.

The only movement out of Jack had been his shallow breathing. He needed a tube up his nose to help breathe; his leg had been put into a more proper cast and his stitches were sewn back together.

Tooth had heard the expression that people look younger when they slept. In this situation, it seemed opposite. He looked…._older. _Circles were more visible under his eyes and his features weren't highlighted with mischief.

"Ooh, Jack," Tooth whispered, wishing she could take away his pain.

Nightlight was watching from across the infirmary, perched on a window sill, his spear slung over his back. He watched Tooth and Jack curiously, his head tilted slightly to the right.

The surgery had been merciless. They had managed to sew Jack up but it left him in a critical state, with his laboring breathing. Also, you could see the flush of pink in his cheeks. In other words: Fever.

Tooth studied Jack's face, her hand stopping her stroking and laying on his cheek. She blinked back the tears and slowly kissed his cheek which felt unnaturally warm. No other words said she flew up and out of the room to continue her duties as a Guardian.

Nightlight knew he also was going to head back to Katherine as well, but he would stick around for a while. He crept up to the chair Tooth had been sitting on previously and was surprised to see a tear trickling down Jack's face. Nightlight snatched the tear onto the palm of his hand and studied it curiously.

Nightlight then knew that Jack was fighting a battle within himself. Visible in the tear was a shadow. A shadow shaped like Pitch.

Jack was having a nightmare.

And he was probably losing.

XxX

_Ice cracked under Pippa's feet, making her brown eyes widen in fear. "Jack, I'm scared!" She cried out._

_Jack tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. _

_The cracks spread out below Pippa, and tears ran down her face. "JACK!"_

_The ground gave in below Pippa. The little girl tumbled down in the icy depths of lake and never resurfaced. _

"_NO!" Jack screamed, running towards where Pippa fell. He grabbed his shepherds crook, maybe hoping to scoop Pippa out from the water. However, the moment he reached the gaping hole the ice repaired itself._

"_NO! PIPPA!" Jack yelled out and smashed the crook onto the icy surface, bringing cracks onto the lake. Seconds later they disappeared revealing the glossy surface of the ice._

_Over and over Jack smashed the crook on the lake; the more he did it the faster it repaired itself._

"You killed her Jack…."

_Jack shook his head, tears coming down his head. "No….no it was…it was an accident."_

"You didn't save her. It was your fault."

"_NO!" Jack yelled anger taking over. "No, it wasn't!" His chest heaving he looked up into the sky. "This isn't real…PITCH! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!"_

_The voice ticked. _"There's no time for that foul language, Jack. Just face the truth. YOU. KILLED. HER."

_Jack shook his head, tears falling faster. He then huddled down and hugged his knees, rocking himself back and forth. "No…I was supposed to save her….it's not supposed to be this way."_

"Guardians don't let children die, Jack."

_The scene changed and suddenly Jackson Overland was Jack Frost again. He sat on the ground with Sandy, North, Nightlight, and Tooth circling him._

"_You let Bunny turn into fearling, Jack!" North yelled his eyes yellow. "It is YOUR fault! LEAVE—NOW!"_

_Jack was speechless. "No…I—I was unconscious…I didn't mean. We can still save him—"_

"_SAVE HIM?!" Tooth laughed mockingly her eyes also a yellow matching North's. "Maybe without you! Nobody wants you here Jack! You make mistakes wherever you go! You are a pathetic sack of skin!"_

_Jack felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. "Tooth-?" _

"_GO!" Nightlight yelled, smiling at Jack's pain._

"_But—"_

_Sandy took suddenly formed his favorite weapon of choice; unleashing his golden whips and slashed them at Jack. Jack screamed as the lash burned Jack on the torso, making him fall over onto the ground. Laughter filled the air, and the next thing he knew North was punching every part of Jack's body pausing to let Sandy lash Jack._

"_Please…." Jack sobbed, bleeding on the ground. "I'm…..I'm sorry."_

_XxX_

Jack's eyes snapped open and he screamed deafeningly. Nightlight jumped and sprang backwards, an expression of concern etched on his features.

"Jack?" Nightlight asked quietly. Jack wasn't calming down and the bed was beginning to frost over. The doors banged open and North, Nature and Sandy burst into the room.

North raced to the Jack's side and placed his hands on Jack's squirming shoulders. "Jack?! Listen to me! You are fine, you are at pole—"

Jack stopped squirming and growled closing his eyes. "Get away," he whispered.

North raised an eyebrow. "Vhat?"

Jack started shaking violently, and opened his eyes to reveal bright yellow pupils. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Nature raised an eyebrow and gasped as a blue light burst into the room, blinding everyone. The light diminished and North was sprawled on the ground unconscious. Jack was standing up on the bed, staff in hand.

Nature's eyes widened. She stepped forward to do something, when Sandy sent golden ropes at Jack. Jack saw them and for a moment fear flashed on Jack's face. He raised his arms to protect himself—the moment Sandy saw this and his eyes widened in concern and the ropes disappeared before making its target.

Nightlight looked at Nature, a "?" above his head. Nature nodded and looked at Jack who was calming down. He lowered his arms and gazed around the room. Suddenly a grimace of pain, and he eyes flashed back to blue when he started to fall sideways.

"Oh no," Nature whispered. She and Nightlight raced forward and caught the winter sprite before he could cause himself further injury by face planting on the ground.

Jack was breathing hard and his skin felt hot. They helped him settle into the bed, watching him fearfully.

Jack closed his eyes and frowned, finally noticing the tubes up his nose. He reached to tug them out, but Nature grabbed his hand preventing him from doing so.

"No, Jack," she mused. "These will help you. North was always more of a fan of technology anyways. Combining magic and tech."

The said Russian was groaning, and was getting up with the help of Sandy.

Jack cracked his eyes open and watched his fatherly-figure warily. "N—N…North?" Jack whispered his voice barely audible.

North glanced at Jack and immediately whatever grudge North had for Jack knocking him out was gone. He waved Sandy off (Which Sandy thought was rude and huffed) and stood next to Nightlight.

"Jack, you feeling?"

Jack chuckled weakly, closing his eyes again. "Like I've been….been shot in the back with an arrow. I'm ter…terrific," he mumbled coughing in between words.

"What was all that?" Nature asked. "Were you having nightmares?"

Jack said nothing, but just swallowed. As he did his eyebrows crinkled in annoyance. Nightlight knew exactly was Jack wanted and fetched a glass of water from his bedside table right away.

Nature took the cup and placed her hand behind Jack's head, avoiding his skull injury, and helped him sip.

Immediately, Jack took great gulps drinking hungrily. Nature yanked it away a second later and Jack moaned in protest.

"You'll get sicker if you drink too much at once," she scolded.

Jack huffed in annoyance. He cracked his eyes half-open again and moved his right hand to his back. His eyes widened as he trailed his finger along the exposed skin that wasn't underneath the bandages. He felt stitches and rough skin. He prodded at a certain spot and hissed in pain.

Nature took his hand and cast him an annoyed expression. Jack smirked slightly but his eyelids were getting heavier.

Nightlight turned and nodded at Sandy who nodded in return.

Nature swallowed and brushed Jack's sweaty bangs out of his face. "Sandy is going to let you sleep now, okay?"

Jack swallowed again. "Tooth-?"

"She's fine. She had to go do her job like Sandy is going to do in a few minutes. She'll be here when you wake up again. I promise."

Jack nodded and let his eyelids shut. Sandy sent dream sand to Jack and within seconds the teen was knocked out.

The Guardians didn't say much, but Nightlight and Sandy left the room with anxious expressions. Nature pursed her lips and turned to North. He was watching Jack with a bothered expression.

"It wasn't your fault, North—"

North laughed humorlessly. "Not my fault? You are funny, Nature."

"North, honestly, can you be reasonable?"

"How can I be?! If I had not let Jack out that night then this vould never have happened!"

Nature scoffed her hair curling with annoyance. "There was no way you could have predicted this! Just like that wound I saved you from all those years ago."

North paused remembering the pain of that damned mortal wound. "It does not change how I feel about it."

Nature groaned and said, "you get back to work. I'll watch Jack. No 'buts,'" Nature said, before North could argue. "Christmas is in just a few weeks. We'll start looking for Bunnymund tomorrow."

North glared at Nature before leaving the infirmary in defeat. Nature smiled softly in victory, but turned back to Jack with concern. She fashioned a cloth full of cold water and sponged his face. He looked like a younger version of North, which made Nature smile slightly. Despite the fact that Jack was much shorter and skinnier.

Jack was muttering in his sleep, yet he seemed peaceful. It was only going to be temporary. They hadn't been able to get the sand out of Jack; that made Nature very, very worried.

Sometimes her father was too uncontrollable.

**Guys, I just want to take this moment to thank all of you. This is my most popular story and I have never gotten this many reviews by chapter 7. I've been fine—**

**No, actually not fine. I just sobbed my heart out watching the last Harry Potter movie for like the billionth time. Ugh, the FEELS.**

**Anyways, thank you! :D**

**~Amber**


	8. Chapter 7

Jack hadn't stirred. That worried Nature.

Tooth came by the following morning and took her usual place beside Jack's bedside. Nature watched curiously, leaning against the bare wall next to the door.

Nothing.

XxX

"_This is just the beginning Jack…."_

_Jack panted, gripping his staff anxiously. He was back in Pitch's old lair—this time with the absence of Baby Tooth or the rest of the fairies._

"_What do you mean?" Jack asked, his eyebrows furrowed at the empty room. Pitch's laughter rang in the room, as a circlet of Pitch shadows formed and surrounded Jack._

"_I do have my plan for revenge. Then I have…a surprise. Something that will possibly break you forever; however, until that plan is put into action I daresay we should have some fun, shouldn't we?"_

_Jack raised his eyebrows for a moment, out of confusion, but narrowed them again. "I'm done Pitch. You can't play any more tricks on me. I'm here and I'll fight you!"_

_Pitch's laughter echoed the lair and the real Pitch submerged from the ground. "Are you here Jack? Or are you having a nightmare?"_

_The floor dropped beneath Jack's feet and he fell into utter darkness._

_XxX_

Jack gasped, snapping his eyes open.

Tooth yelped and put her hands on Jack's bandaged chest. "Jack! It's fine! You're fine, calm down!"

Jack took one look at Tooth and calmed down immediately. "Tooth?" He croaked, his voice sounding like a frog that had just spent five minutes in the microwave.

Tooth smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just calm down, you're still hurt."

Jack took this to fact, and felt the stitched skin pounding. "It burns…." He moaned, closing his eyes in pain.

Tooth bit her lip nervously. "T—that's normal Jack. Just take it easy….maybe Nature can give you some painkillers."

She looked at the teenage boy in front of her and felt so helpless. He was paler definitely. Nature had finally taken the stitches out of Jack's cheek; he two thin pink lines that were fading more every day. He still needed the bandages wrapped around his head, but he was due to have them off soon anyways. That was the one thing that reassured Tooth.

Jack was a winter sprite; not a normal eighteen year-old teenager. This could possibly mean that he would heal faster than a typical mortal would. Still, he had a sickly appearance. Tooth couldn't help but notice that Jack's neck had black veins.

Could this be related to the nightmare sand in his body or just he was sick; Tooth wanted them to be gone.

Tooth shook her head. She felt a tingly sensation on the back of her neck, and smirked.

"I know you're there Saraphina."

Mother Nature shimmered out of nowhere a disgruntled expression on her face. "I really do hate how you and Nightlight can sense whenever I'm around. Bunnymund is much more fun to make fun."

Jack snorted despite his pain. "Thumper is more fun? Yeah—Yeah, right."

Nature smirked slightly and made her way to Jack's bedside. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

"He says he 'burns,'" Tooth said, raising her hand and brushing Jack's bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

"The…stiches," Jack explained swallowing hard.

"Ahh," Nature breathed, sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. "Well, that's perfectly normal. Mortals do have painkillers…maybe when North, Sandy, and Nightlight get back I can fetch some for you."

"They—they're gone?" Jack whispered, his voice cracking midsentence.

Nature nodded grimly. "They're all searching for Bunnymund."

Jack's eyes shot open and he stared deep into Nature's eyes. Nature couldn't help but shiver under his bright blue eyes.

"I have…have to go!" Jack said suddenly, trying to raise himself. Tooth pushed him down, scowling.

"You're crazy if you think you're going anywhere!" Tooth said sternly.

"It's my fault he's like that, Tooth! You don't understand!"

"You're in no shape, Jack! It wasn't your fault either!"

"You can't stop me—"

"—SHUT IT!"

Tooth and Jack both jumped and stared at Nature. Her chest was panting slightly and her green eyes were ablaze.

She pointed her finger sternly at Jack. "_You are not leaving!" _

Jack narrowed his eyes. He looked like he wanted to argue, and the black veins in his neck popped out menacingly. For a second, Nature thought his eyes flashed green.

Tooth placed her hand on Jack's bare shoulder. Jack cast a look at her; staring into her wide neon pink eyes.

"Jack…please don't."

The veins didn't pop out as much and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. His expression softened slightly.

"Fine. I've got a broken leg anyways…" he mumbled, scowling at the mention of his injury that prevented him from moving.

Tooth breathed into a smile of relief, and she hugged Jack as lightly as she could. "Baby Tooth has been wanting to see you! Oh, I should bring her tomorrow! She'll be relieved!"

Jack let out a low chuckle. "That'd be nice Tooth."

Tooth grinned; suddenly her feathers ruffled and she cast an apologetic look at Jack. "I've got to—"

Jack laughed gruffly, twirling a finger around the tube that entered his nostrils. "Go ahead….just promise you'll be here when I wake up again."

Tooth blinked and the smiled softly. She made a motion over her chest. "Cross my heart." The fairy nodded at Nature and buzzed out of the room at top speed.

Nature chuckled, looking at the door. Then she cast a look at Jack who had closed his eyes again.

"Jack?"

"Still awake," he whispered softly.

"Are…are you okay?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "No."

"You're having nightmares….aren't you?"

"….."

Nature decided to leave it at that. It didn't seem too serious; however, if Jack ended up having a more violent nightmare she'd question him….HARD.

"You better get some sleep," she said, rising from the foot of his bed.

"Nature?" Jack whispered, barely audible.

She smiled softly. "Yes, Jack?"

"How come you're not a guardian?"

Nature pursed her lips at this. "I don't know. I guess….I guess I've never really thought about it. Bunny always said I'm too unpredictable. I just like to go my own way. I don't necessarily pick sides."

A smile tugged the corner of his lips. "You never know…."

Nature chuckled. "Maybe. It's the decision of MiM, however."

Jack wasn't done questioning Nature. He cracked his eyes half-way open and said, "How old are you?"

Nature blinked. She hugged her arms awkwardly and responded, "I'm very ancient Jack. _Very ancient. _Almost as ancient as Pitch. Mortal age…I'd say I'm frozen at twenty-one."

"You look…you look younger."

Nature shrugged. "One of those faces I guess."

Nature helped Jack get some water and stayed by his side until he was asleep. The spirit's wounds were healing indeed. Within a week or sooner his leg will probably be mended.

It was Jack's mind that worried Nature.


	9. Chapter 9

North didn't know what to expect that day. With Jack lying in the infirmary and the missing Bunnymund, he was one word:

_Pissed_

Nightlight and Sandman followed behind him as he used his large Russian sword to cut his way through the forest where Jack had been injured. It had been at least a three days!

Finally North had the nerve to drop his sword and pinch the bridge of his nose indignantly. "Ve are getting no vhere!"

Nightlight raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on North's shoulder, trying to reassure him. Nightlight, the first Guardian ever, had known the tempered Russian forever.

North glanced at Nightlight, frowned miserably and exhaled. "Bunnymund is novhere to be seen."

Sandman pouted. He wished that he could speak words of comfort to his dear friend.

They would just have to keep searching.

XxX

"Shhh, Baby Tooth, he's sleeping."

The said fairy huffed and landed on Jack's pillow. Tooth herself watched Jack anxiously, surveying his sunken face.

"No I'm not," a deep voice whispered.

Tooth smirked, watching Jack's eyes open. Instead of their gorgeous blue they appeared hazel. Tooth wanted to comment, flutter her wings anxiously, or try to fix it. However, Jack was in a fragile state. She didn't want to scare him.

"You should be," Tooth answered.

Jack rolled his eyes impatiently, a grin appearing on his sunken face. "Why? I like your company. Baby Tooth's too…"

Baby Tooth's wings lowered and she nuzzled against Jack's face. Jack chuckled weakly only to start coughing violently. His whole body jumped as a coughs racked his body.

Tooth's eyes widened. "Jack? Jack! JACK!"

He wouldn't stop coughing. Blood dribbled onto the white sheets.

"NATURE!" Tooth screamed.

Mother Nature materialized out of nowhere, her green eyes the size of tea saucers.

XxX

E. Aster Bunny was fucking angry.

He hopped as fast as his little form would let him—GAH! Damn this cute, tiny….un-masculine-six-foot-one normal self.

The Guardians probably thought the Pooka had kicked the bucket. More like he got reverted to a powerless form. He still had believers, he could feel it.

So why was he so small?

Bunny twitched his whiskers and continued bouncing through the forest. He couldn't wait till he got his paws on Pitch and the fearling!Bunnymund that was masquerading around in the forest.

Hours seemed to pass, followed by days. Poor Bunnymund was winded and was starting to lose hope. This was saying something, since he was the Guardian of hope.

Then he heard it.

Footsteps and a loud annoying voice.

NORTH?!

Bunny's heart leapt and he bounded as fast as he could. "HEY! NORTH! NORTH!"

The large Russian stopped in his tracks, blue eyes becoming larger. He turned to his right and stared into the endless vegetation.

"Can it be?" He asked slowly.

Sandman and Nightlight exchanged looks. Nightlight gripped his spear tighter anxiously….he never really knew what to expect being the most experienced Guardian.

Then dramatically and rather pathetically, a tiny little bunny rabbit rolled out of the bushes and plopped on his furry behind. Despite that he grinned, his ears perking.

"North!"

North's eyes widened. HE didn't know to either laugh or be concerned. He decided the later and knelt down in front of Bunny.

"How are you alive Bunnymund! We saw—"

"He didn't kill me mate, just took my powers!"

Sandy exchanged a bewildered look with Nightlight. Bunnymund scowled. "Oh, very sympathetic Sand-boy! So glad to see that your relieved I'm alive!"

Sandy rolled his eyes.

"Vhat do you mean, 'took your powers?'"

"I believe I can answer that for you," A voice drawled chuckling wildly. Bunnymund's ears twitched, his green eyes widening from horror.

"No…no…I got away—"

Pitch grinned as he popped from the ground. Automatically, Nightlight and Sandy took battle positions. Sandy taking out his usual whips and Nightlight gripping his staff.

North scooped Bunnymund quickly, and stuffed him in the inside of his coat pocket, ignoring Bunnymund's retorts. Unseathing his Russian swords, he snarled "You vill die for almost killing Jack!"

Pitch laughed humorlessly. "My dear, North….how do you know he isn't dead?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mother Nature's eyes snapped open. She sat bolt-right up to see herself lying in a pile of rubbish. She looked confused and slowly got up, leaning heavily against the wall.

The whole entire infirmary was a mess. The bed was flipped, debris all of the floor. Curtains ripped and chunks of wall on the ground as well; leaving gaping holes.

"Tooth?" Nature asked slowly.

There was a groan, and Nature leapt to the sound. Buried under piece of wall, lay the Tooth Fairy. Her forehead was bleeding, but she otherwise looked unharmed except for a minority of bruises.

"Ana! Are you alright?" Nature exclaimed, offering a hand. Toothiana took the hand gratefully. Baby Tooth zoomed from nowhere, chirping happily to her queen.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked, quietly, rubbing her head.

Nature nearly slapped herself on the forehead. Gazing around the wrecked room, she saw no sign of the mischievous white haired immortal.

"He's…he's gone!"

Tooth's eyes widened till she fell to the ground in pain. She twitched horribly and Baby Tooth cried out in fear.

"Ana? ANA!"

Nature put a hand on Tooth's shoulders but Tooth continued to thrash.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

Then slowly, Ana's feathers began to shrink and fall back into her skin. Her wings shrank back as well. Black hair spouted out of her head, as the feathers disappeared. Before Nature knew it, Ana was naked curled up on the ground.

As a human. Not a fairy.

She was unconscious, breathing slowly.

Nature grabbed a sheet and used it to cover Toothiana so she wouldn't get cold.

Baby Tooth was gone, nowhere to be seen. Nature finally knew what her father was up too. The dark nightmare sand—capable of taking away the power of the Man of the Moon. Turning belief into the opposite.

So if he could take away the powers of the guardians…he could turn Jack into his own personal slave. When he was done, forcing Jack to do who knows what…he'll kill him. That meant Jack was in a battle with himself—and only one Jack was going to make it.

"Urgh," Ana breathed, arm waving in the middle of the air. The fairy (Or anti-fairy, now) got on her elbows. The sheet kept her covered thankfully, as she raised herself.

She blinked her eyes open—despite her looking human her neon pink/purple eyes had remained. She stared at her hand which was a dark olive color now.

"Ana, before you—"

Ana jumped up, holding the sheet tightly, and ran to the nearest shard of glass on the floor. With trembling hands she picked it up and sucked in breath when she saw her reflection.

"I—I'm—" She dropped the glass. "I always had the ability to turn human…._when I wanted too._" Her lower lip trembled. "I look like myself when I was…" she bowed her head.

Nature knew her history and stared at her sympathetically. Yes, Mother Nature wasn't the only one with a tragic past.

The Tooth Fairy looked like she did in the days of her being the Indian Princess. Her thick black hair rested around her shoulders, as she held the bed sheet around her like it was a life line. The only difference in her hair, is that she had one pink and one gold stripe in her fringe.

Nature knelt down next to Tooth and helped her up. "We should probably find you some clothes….imagine what North will say if…"

Nature's heart stopped. NORTH!

Tooth must have had the same thought. "Yes, but we need Jack too!" She looked as though she wanted to sob, but she held it in. Nature knew also her feelings for Jack.

"North first…he was supposed to be back an hour ago."

XxX

Jack lay in the snow, wind whistling above him making his hair blow. He just wanted to stay there. Stay in the snow…stay and die…

_Give in Jack….it's no use…_

No.

_You'll be dead anyways…what do you have left? There's no one else to fight for._

Jack realized he was sobbing. The hot tears didn't soothe his face at all—just irritating it. Oh, god Nature….HELP.

**Sorry it took me a while guys. I've been busy planning….for something :3. How would you react if I told you I'm publishing a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story in July?**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys still haven't answered my question! HOW WILL YOU FEEL ABOUT A RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS STORY?**

**:D**

**Tell me in reviews.**

Ana got dressed in some clothing North had for emergencies like this. Decked out in black jeans, a blue jumper, and heavy green coat she had a determined look on her face.

"We need to find Jack."

Nature put her hand on Ana's shoulder. "You should be the one to find North. You don't have any powers and you'll die out there if you look for Jack."

Ana shrugged her shoulder off. "Watch me find him!"

Nature pursed her lips. "Ana, please see reason." Ana still raced toward the door.

"He may have taken my powers—that doesn't make me any less of a guardian," she mumbled, her purple eyes narrowing.

Nature looked at her with amazement. "You just refuse to give up don't you?"

Ana stopped in her place. Without her buzzing wings she looked short. She couldn't have been more than 5'2.

"I have to find him…" she said softly. "I…" she stopped after that. Oh yes, Nature knew. She also knew how Ana couldn't seem to tell him.

"Alright…I'll send a message to North—"

Then right on cue there was a loud bang. Two figures fell out of the portal and collapsed onto the ground.

"What the—?!" Ana screamed jumping back. Nature also jumped back, her hair curling around her nervously.

Nightlight was unconscious, lying in a helpless heap on the ground. His white hair seemed to have turned gray and his usual youthful expression was absent; making him look ten years older.

"Nightlight!" Tooth yelped, throwing herself forward. The other man however…made Nature's heart stop. He got up, his knees shaking slightly. He was thin, tall, and had a black goatee. His red clothes were hanging on him loosely.

"N—NORTH?!"

The man responded opening his eyes to reveal beautiful wonder filled blue orbs.

It really was him.

Nature ran toward North because he looked as though he were ready to collapse.

"North, what happened?" She hissed.

He grunted, closing his eyes again. "Pitch—Sandy's gone again…only had enough power to take us back here—" his eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. "Where's Jack?!"

Nature felt herself snap. Very well father…it seemed it was time to hit back.

"I'm on it—" Nature said. She helped North in a chair and flew out of the nearest window. She flew with such speed the window snapped itself shut the moment she flew past it.

Ana was angry at the face that Nature left without her, but she helped Nightlight up and gave North a look. "Where's Bunnymund? Did you manage too—"

Just then North's pocket rustled and the Pooka popped his head out. "S'all right, Ana; don't get yer feathers in a twist—" he stopped short and looked at the human Ana.

"—Well, if ya had any I mean…."


	12. Chapter 12

Nature flew as fast a shooting star, her long mane whipping behind her. The icy cold wasteland had no effect on her what-so-ever.

She didn't know how she was supposed to find Jack here, in the middle of nowhere, where an artic storm was occurring.

Then she thought it.

Where would the artic storm come from?

A mile ahead she could see what looked like a white tornado; the wind started affecting Nature, and she tried to fly with all her strength—it wasn't exactly easy flying and feeling as though a truck were lying on your chest.

She squinted her eyes, and screamed, mustering as much strength as she could. She flew in….spun….and felt herself slam into the ground…

XxX

Nature's eyes snapped open and she found herself lying on an icy surface. With her head pounding, she slowly sat up and immediately gasped.

Winds were surrounding her, making her black swirl. The wind didn't move toward her; they just stayed a good yard away. She heard a groaning noise next to her, and saw a tuft of white hair buried under a pile of snow.

Nature instantly crawled toward the pile, her green eyes wide with fear. The snow didn't bite at her skin at all; just made her annoyed. She clawed until she saw a face.

"Jack!" She breathed, her hand finding his cheek. He moaned, coughing slightly. Saraphina put her hands over the snow and melted it. Jack was curled in a ball, shirtless and shivering.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," she whispered, pulling him so his torso was across her lap.

His eyes scrunched up. "Not *cough* you're….your fault…."

"What do you mean? If I hadn't stopped whatever from attacking—"

"NOT," Jack shouted, now going from shivering to violent shaking. "SOMEONE!"

Saraphina removed her hand from Jack's cheek. "Jack…?"

"ME!" His eyes snapped open to reveal not blue, not green, and not hazel eyes. Pure yellow eyes. Saraphina felt herself get blown backwards and the winds disappeared. Instead a tall black figure gloomed over her, casting a shadow. She scrambled back, breathing hard and staring the man.

Pitch grinned at her, carrying Jack in his arms. "Hello….Mother Nature…."

He then flew off, with dark clouds forming. Nature scowled. Not again.

She took a deep breath and followed her father.


End file.
